A Brush With Fate
by thunderboba
Summary: When Nelson's daughter, Lea goes back in time to 1983, She is thrust into a mission to help her dad find Gene Hunt and help them to enter heaven, and not be deceived by the devil Jim Keats! Does she cope with the brush with fate? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Brush with Fate

I'm so sorry about not finishing my last fanfic, but I hope this one goes just as well! This is set across all three series of Ashes to Ashes, but mostly focused on Series 3, especially Episode 8, enjoy!

Chapter 1, London 2010:

It was a new day. Every day was brand new, things were advancing and so were people's lives but what would happen if yours stopped?

Frozen on the path on the side of the Thames, Lea ran around frantically trying to find someone, what had happened? Where was everyone? She then heard a gun shot, and ran for cover behind a pillar, _what could be happening?_

Three years earlier:

"Mum, I told you a week ago that I wanted to go!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! When will you accept that I'm not a child anymore?"

Lea's mum stopped to think, _Maybe she really is old enough to go to London on her own?_

Lea was 15, funny, clever and could spot something suspicious from a mile away. Her and her mum had to relocate to London because of new work and also because London was the city Lea grew up in after moving to Manchester, there was one other reason though...

The car pulled over into a lay-by where she cupped her daughter's cheeks, "I know your old enough, but I just can't stand losing someone else I love."

That was the reason. Lea and her mum, Michelle lost their dad and husband 4 years ago in a hit and run accident. Nelson was smart and always gave the best words of advice to whoever, whether family or a complete stranger in the pub they owned, The Railway Arms.

"Dad would have wanted us to move on, Well I mean he moved on without any bloody choice!" Lea chuckled awkwardly, making the rest of the journey a breeze as Michelle pulled off of the lay-by onto the motorway to London...

Now:

Lea was thinking of that conversation in a matter of seconds, before more and more gunshots were ringing through her ears, _Why didn't I bloody listen to her?_

There was a terror attack in a barge on the Thames, a man was holding a woman hostage and wanted to speak to a police officer.

_Hello Arthur. My name is Alex Drake._


	2. Chapter 2

A Brush with Fate

Here it is, Chapter 2! I'm getting all excited over this!

Chapter 2, London 2010:

The Hostage:

He had this girl hostage, and all he wanted to do was talk to Alex Drake. Who was she anyway? Lea tried to see over peoples shoulders as they were all taken behind the police tape, eager to see a bit of action to make their day more exciting.

_I'm happy, hope your happy...BOOM!_

Before she could notice, a little girl had run out into the path of Arthur and he had caught her. He slowly backed towards the steps shouting at the girl to down down them, while Alex Drake screamed in complete fear, _Was that girl her daughter?_

She knew this would be bad, but if there was one thing Lea always did, it was to never follow rules she didn't agree with. Running to the next lot of steps, she went down them onto the same level as the man and the little girl, but before she reached the girl, Lea tripped onto the stone-filled floor with a loud thud, which Arthur heard.

"Is anyone there? Who's followin' me?" He shouted worringly, sneaking around trying to find the intruder. "Let her go!" Lea shouted at Arthur, but something then stopped her from saying anything else, he did look familiar...

"The photo...in the police station?" She whispered to herself, thinking of that time when he dad was hit, she saw a photofit of the suspect. "He looked like you."

"Well, he shouldn't have been in the road! Not my fault he's dead, and you will be soon if you don't piss off!" He muttered through his tiny mouth, still grabbing onto this girl who was nearly crying, "When you meet your dad, he can explain it all."

"How? He's dead! How could I possibly meet him?"

_A gunshot then rung out from below the steps, the copper ran down, but no one saw what happened._


	3. Chapter 3

A Brush with Fate

I've had a few reviews recently and I've decided to change the setting slightly, it will be based on Series 3 BUT not Series 2 and I'm only focusing on Series 1 Episode 1, because it's the start obviously. So just bare with the series 1 for a tiny bit more, then you'll get your precious series 3 time 

Also, I haven't checked yet, but if chapter 1 isn't about Layton, I'm changing it 

Chapter 3, London 1983?

A Different Home:

Lea felt an uncertain reassurance about what was happening to her. She just got shot in the stomach by Arthur Layton, she now she was lying in a grey room, was she dead?

Slowly, she woke up to find that she wasn't on the side of the Thames anymore. She was on a quiet road, outside a pub. _The Railway Arms._

Lea realised where she was and quickly ran inside but before she did, she looked at her top, it looked fine. There was not blood. "_Did he miss?" _Lea thought.

She carried on into the safe pub that she called her 2nd home. Shouting for Nelson, Lea panicked that no one was in here, and maybe her dad wasn't as well.

"What'll you have?" A voice asked loudly from the door behind the bar, "I'm sure I closed the pub!", a tall figure walked out, and both Lea and this person recognised each other.

"Dad...it's..y..our...alive." Lea whispered to herself, holding back the tears, Her dad was closing up the pub, as usual? He was in a hospital the last time she saw him!

It was a very sad, but happy encounter, the father and daughter hugged each other for what felt like hours then felt the need to get some air. Nelson sat Lea down onto a chair and pulled one over for himself, "So my Lea, what's been happening?".

"I don't know what happened, I thought I was shot, then I was falling..."

"You probably were then.", Nelson sighed.

"...and I was trapped in a dark room and wait- what did you say?"

"I said you probably were then, this place is where people come who are facing death, I figured it out myself."

Lea was stunned by this news, it was going far to quickly.

"So I was shot, came here and now I'm nearly dying?" Lea looked up at the ceiling, wishing to see something like stars, but nothing.

Nelson grabbed her hand gently, "It's alright. Now tell me what happened, You'll stay here with me."

...

"And that's what happened, Now I don't know where I am."

"Manchester, it's 1983 love; but don't worry this just happens to people who come here, they arrive in different years."

"When did you arrive?"

"Can't remember."

There was now a few things Lea knew, she was nearly dying in 1983 Manchester with her father who also came here a while ago.

"Lea can I ask you a favour? If you say yes, then I'll tell you more tomorrow." Nelson asked.

"Yeah, ok." She replied, adamant to hear the favour.

"Your 16 now, ain't ya'? I don't suppose you fancy a trip to London do you?"

"I would love to! Why?"

Nelson cleared his throat nervously, "Gene Hunt, he was a DCI that came into this world a _very _long time ago, I just want to see what he's up to. He moved down to Fenchurch East CID, Don't tell him why your there, but try to fit in and keep a watch out."

"I can't just waltz in like that! I need a cover!"

"Exactly, my friend at Manchester CID, Phyllis gave me this file on a Desk Sergeant who you'll claim to be related to. Viv James."

Nelson reached behind the bar and collected the file, then threw it onto the table for Lea to read, "Just claim that your his daughter who went missing, and you'll fit right in."

Lea looked excited, but also worried, "It doesn't sound right dad, is this safe?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you were capable of it, love."

Lea shook his hand and grabbed her bag- with no contents, "I'll do it! I need some flaming rest though."

"Alright luv' see ya' in the mornin'."

"Night."

That night, thousands of things were going through Lea's mind about her arrival here, but the only question she couldn't let go of was, _"How do I get to London?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the amazingly long break, I've just started Year 10 now so I've got months worth of homework and stuffedy stuff like that 

Introductions:

Lea stepped off the train at Fenchurch East Station, strangely feeling like a new person. She took in a breath of the London air and looked around at the casual buildings and the towering glass and steel further into the City.

Her first task was a challenge. She needed to find somewhere to stay, quite close to CID, _Where the hell is CID anyway?_

Hours of street roaming finished when she found a cosy bed and breakfast just minutes from the police station, bought some clothes and food; she really felt grown up!

Lea was brushing her hair and getting ready for her first attempt at finding the people she needed. Nelson had given her some information about where they all go together, but the one place that stuck out was a bar called Luigi's and it happened to be fate that the B&B was behind the bar!

She walked down the street in the warm, summery evening. It was approaching 6:30pm and couples were walking hand in hand to wherever they wanted to go, one pair who were entering Luigi's were a WPC and a kind of smart looking guy. Lea approached the entrance of Luigi's and walked down the stairs trying to look as normal as possible, too many thoughts were passing through her head at that moment she stepped through the red doors; But firstly, she needed to uncover Alex, Gene, Ray, Shaz, Chris, Viv and Jim.

Lea walked over to the bar, suddenly looking sad, _How can dad leave me to do this? I'm not old enough to be in London by myself! _

Luigi noticed the young girl's saddened face, and passed her a very small amount of red wine in a glass; "You come alone, si? I see how you are sad now." He pushed the glass further towards her," You may be young, but a small drink might help." Lea looked up and smiled wearily, almost bringing her to tears but what she didn't know was that a woman in a large red and black striped jumper had heard Luigi trying to cheer up the young woman.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Is something wrong?" The woman said slightly concerned, she looked like she cared. Lea took a quick sip of the wine and turned towards to the woman, "I'm looking for someone, well, I thought I was but now I feel lost." The mystery person put a reassuring hand on Lea's shoulder, which left Luigi to look after his other customers, he knew this woman was a good persuader; "I know what it feels like, has something happened?"

"I just want to go home, But I can't. It's no use trying."

"There's always a point trying, your here for a reason?"

"I told you, to find someone!"

"Who?"

"Fenchurch CID. It's important."

The woman reached into her pockets for a few seconds, then whipped out a warrant card, to Lea's surprise.

"I'm DI Alex Drake, Fenchurch East CID."

"Well that saves me the trouble, I thought he was sending me to check you were dead and all'!"

"He?" asked Alex, looking slightly panicked, "Who's he?"

Lea took a large swig of her drink and slammed it on the bar, "Someone you need to meet, what if I said-", She leaned closer to Alex's ear, "-that I knew where Molly was? I'm not a bad person ma'am, I just want to help someone, then I can go home."

Alex gasped, _hadn't she already had these experiences with Martin Summers? _Something was telling her to say no, but because of her young tender age, Lea looked so innocent. And she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Chapter 5! I've decided to try and finish this story, I haven't caught up because of school work and all that nonsense 

P.s: My chapter title is based on the Nintendo DS game "The World Ends With You", anyone play?

The World Begins With You:

The next few days for Alex Drake were quite...interesting. She met a young girl who knew about her past, and this girl had to help Alex to stay alive herself.

Alex didn't know what to do, she had enough encounters of her enemies but she couldn't make out who Lea was exactly.

_She was simply a young girl who was lost, probably lost her mind a bit? _Alex thought, but Lea was different. Different because she was going to help Alex Drake.

"Bolls! Get in here now!" The loud voice ruptured through CID from the enclosed den that was Gene Hunt's office. Alex walked to the door with a straight face, ignoring whispers from her colleagues.

"Who was that girl last night? You know her?" Gene questioned. Alex was unsure about why he was asking, but let him continue; "Your little friend's with Viv, looks like the poor sod was beaten to a pulp."

Alex's face widened in shock, "_who could have done this to her?_ ", "Guv, firstly I don't quite know her but she seemed to know me and secondly, what time did she get here?" Gene simply lifted his feet onto his desk, sighing with tiredness. "When you did yer' great disappearing act, I went outside for a fag and I heard this scream a few roads down. I went to look and I saw her." He pointed to where Lea now stood with Viv, he took a moment to say "Don't they look alike?" He got back to the point, "Anyway, I found her on the floor bleeding so I brought her back here but she wanted you." Alex didn't know what to think, _"Who really was Lea?"_ She snapped out of her thoughts and left Gene to get on with his duties, which included a glass of whiskey.

She walked up to the girl and asked if she was OK.

"Hello, I'm Alex Drake. I think we met yesterday at Luigi's."

The girl nodded, "Hi."

"Should we take this into the interview room?"

Lea nodded, Viv gave Alex the key to Interview Room 3 and she leaded Lea to the room. They got to the room and Alex held the door open to Lea, she walked very cautiously and nervously to the chair on the far side of the desk and waited for the DI to sit down, she didn't start the tape recorder.

"So Lea, do you want to tell me what happened after our conversation last night?"

Lea nodded, "I had nowhere to go, so I just walked around on the streets but I could feel someone following me. I looked behind and in all other places and no one was there."

Alex understood, vulnerable people experienced this a lot. "So then you just felt a punch to the head? It says here in your statement that Viv took." She took a piece of paper and pushed it to Lea. "What did this attack feel like?"

"It felt more like I was being shot in the head." Alex felt a slight ringing in her head when she heard this, _"No! She can't be! She can't be!" _

Alex had to keep herself calm, Lea could tell that what she told her made sense. "You've felt it too then?" Lea asked, this is the reaction she wanted.

"Your...you're a...time-"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"Alex looked hesitant and slightly scared, she was alone in this room with a young girl who might have been in the same comatose state as her!

Lea took a moment to think, "_Shit! I can't tell her that I've come to spy on them!" _She thought of a perfect reason, and Alex Drake was definitely going to believe this!

"Well, I remember being shot in the head, in 2010-" before she could finish, she heard Alex try to keep back the tears. "Then I ended up in Manchester, I was...looking for my parents. I couldn't find my mum anywhere but I tried my dad and I found him."

"Who was your dad? Where was he?" Alex asked, she could sort of understand what lea was talking about now, she let her finish.

"He was here in London, he was that man at the desk."

Alex was really taken back! It was only an hour ago that her and Gene realised the similarity between Viv and Lea, and they were really father and daughter!

Please read and review! I'm giving the most AMAZING and MAGICAL cyber cookies ever! 


End file.
